Shiver
by Debora20
Summary: Missing moment de CdF, na época do Baile de Inverno. Talvez as coisas não foram exatamente como nós pensamos, pois se o Harry não viu, como ficaríamos sabendo?


**N/A:** Essa one-shot se passa durante o livro CdF, na época do Baile de Inverno. É um missing moment. A música tema da fic se chama Shiver, é do Coldplay. Aconselho a ouvirem a música enquanto lêem a fic, e não esqueçam de conferir a letra dela, que tem tudo a ver com a história.

Obrigada a todas que leram e comentaram minhas outras fics! Espero que gostem dessa também, que é a minha preferida.

Beijo.

_**Capítulo Único.**_

O vento gelado fustigava as janelas do castelo, tornando a tarefa de caminhar pelos corredores um grande sacrifício para os alunos.

Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o Natal e o trimestre terminava na próxima sexta-feira, o que deixava todos muitos alvoroçados.

Ginny caminhava encolhida pelos corredores, as vestes negras de Hogwarts esvoaçando por conta do vento que se esgueirava sorrateiramente pelas frestas das janelas. Acordara atrasada e agora andava apressada até o Salão Principal para engolir o café da manhã e correr para a aula de Poções. Nada a desagradava mais do que ter Poções como a primeira aula do dia. Ela precisava ter muita força de caráter pra não pegar emprestadas de Fred e Jorge algumas bombas de bostas e estourá-las na masmorra fria do Prof. Snape. Porém o que ela menos precisava era de uma detenção para atrapalhar o início das férias.

Sentou à mesa da Grifinória ao lado de um grupo de garotas do quinto ano que cochichavam entre risinhos. Revirou os olhos e se serviu de mingau. Sem querer, acabou entreouvindo a conversa das meninas:

- Eu nunca ouvi a voz dele, mas imagino que seja bem grossa – disse uma delas, e todas deram mais risinhos. Ginny soprava o mingau com uma careta.

- Mas eu aposto que ele ainda não convidou nenhuma garota, se não a gente já estaria sabendo.

- Com certeza! Quem ficaria quieta se Vítor Krum a tivesse convidado para ir ao baile? – Mais risinhos explodiram entre elas.

Os cochichos continuaram, mas Ginny os ignorou. A conversa das garotas a fez lembrar que faltava quase uma semana para o Baile de Inverno, e ela continuava sem chances de ir. Na verdade, dois garotos (Miguel Corner, do quarto ano da Corvinal, e um garoto da Beauxbatons, que pareceu fresco demais pro gosto de Ginny) a convidaram, mas ela disse não na mesma hora, alegando estar sem vontade de participar do baile, o que era uma grande mentira.

O real motivo pelo qual Ginny recusou os convites é que ela ainda tinha esperanças de que _outro garoto_ a convidasse. Ergueu os olhos do prato já vazio e pousou-os em Harry, Rony e Mione, sentados a alguns lugares de distância dela. Harry comia distraidamente, lançando olhares furtivos para a mesa da Corvinal. Até onde ela sabia, Harry ainda não convidara ninguém, mas ao mesmo tempo em que ela sentia esperanças, ela também se sentia uma idiota. Harry nunca a vira como uma garota, pelo menos não uma garota para ser sua acompanhante. Ela era mais como a irmã do Rony, apenas mais uma garota, nada muito relevante.

Desanimada, Ginny recolheu sua mochila e levantou, seguindo para as masmorras. No caminho passou por Harry. Mione e Rony acenaram, mas Harry parecia concentrado em algum pensamento e não a notou. Ginny não se importou, ela sabia que Harry era demasiado distraído às vezes.

.

- E antes de adicionar a raiz de bracar, mecham três vezes no sentido anti-horário. – A voz fria de Snape ecoava pela fria masmorra, baixa e sem emoção. Porém era perfeitamente ouvida pelos alunos do terceiro ano da Grifinória e da Sonserina, que mantinham o máximo silêncio possível trabalhando em duplas.

Ginny e Kim, sua dupla, picavam suas raízes de bracar cuidadosamente.

- E aí, você vai ao baile? – Perguntou Kim.

- Não sei ainda.

- Eu vou com o Antônio Goldstein. Ele está no quarto ano e é da Corvinal. - Contou a garota, e depois lançou um olhar solitário para a amiga. – Se você quiser, eu posso perguntar se ele tem algum amigo que ainda esteja sem par...

- Não precisa – respondeu Ginny rapidamente. Snape passou por elas, que fingiam trabalhar em completo silêncio.

Ginny conversava com as garotas do seu ano, às vezes ela até participava das conversas divertidas no dormitório, antes de dormir. Mas ela não tinha com nenhuma delas o tipo de amizade em que se conta praticamente tudo uma pra outra. Hermione é a que mais se encaixava nesse papel, e Ginny estava muito bem quanto a isso, já que nem ela nem Mione eram do tipo que ficam com papinhos e confissões de garotas pra cima e pra baixo.

- Mas se você quiser mesmo ir – recomeçou Kim, depois que Snape foi avaliar as poções de uma dupla da Sonserina – acho bom você arranjar logo um par, ou não vai sobrar ninguém.

Isso realmente era verdade, pensou Ginny. Ela queria participar do baile, seria chato demais ficar na sala comunal da Grifinória enquanto rolava uma festa no Salão Principal.

- Eu pensei ter dito claramente pra mexer três vezes no sentido anti-horário antes de acrescentar a raiz de bracar, Creevey. – Snape soava um tanto quanto prazeroso, olhando do alto de seu nariz adunco para a poção de Colin, logo ao lado de Ginny. – Vinte pontos a menos pra Grifinória, e pode jogar essa poção fora e começar outra. Era pra ficar verde musgo, e não vermelho beterraba.

Ginny bufou que nem um gato raivoso. Snape sempre pegava no pé de Colin e tirava pontos da Grifinória por qualquer motivo.

- Algum problema senhorita Weasley? – Perguntou Snape, ansioso por uma oportunidade pra dar uma detenção a algum aluno da Grifinória.

Ginny encarou o professor com ar de desdém, mas não falou nada. Sua vontade era responder que sim, havia um grande problema em ficar tirando pontos injustamente. Mas ela já havia feito isso certa vez, e o que conseguiu fora apenas menos dez pontos.

- Melhor assim – disse Snape, diante do silêncio da garota. Um sorrisinho dançava nos lábios do professor quando ele recomeçou a fiscalizar as outras poções.

Nolla, uma aluna da Sonserina, deu um sorriso debochado pra Ginny quando Snape virou as costas. Ginny respondeu com um sinal bem malcriado e deu a língua pra garota, e então mexeu sua poção três vezes no sentido anti-horário pra depois adicionar as raízes.

.

O terceiro ano da Grifinória teve Transfiguração na última aula da manhã. Steve Bolck, um garoto alto, corpulento e bem desjeitoso com a varinha, acabou transformando as orelhas de Anne Johns, a colega morena e miúda, à sua frente, em morcegos, ao invés de transformar a bexiga em caixa de papelão. O feitiço foi mal feito, já que é de grande dificuldade e o garoto realizou sem querer, então saía uma asa negra de cada orelha de Anne, e as outras duas asas saíram no topo da cabeça da garota, parecendo dois chifrinhos. As asas dos morcegos batiam rapidamente, e o corpo pequeno e leve de Anne saiu do chão.

Ginny nunca vira McGonagall tão irritada. A professora agarrou a aluna pelas pernas e tentou colocá-la no chão, mas os morcegos na cabeça da menina começaram a se debater violentamente. Com um braço empunhando a varinha e o outro segurando a aluna, que flutuava, pelas pernas, McGonagall dispensou os alunos dez minutos antes do fim da aula e partiu pra enfermaria, lançando antes um olhar mortal pra Steve Bolck.

Ainda alvoroçados, os alunos do terceiro ano rumaram para o Salão Principal, já que estava quase na hora do almoço. Ginny tentava acalmar Steve.

- Ela vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. A professora McGonagall e a Madame Pomfrey vão dar um jeito de tirar aqueles morcegos e por de volta as orelhas dela. – Disse a garota, imaginando Madame Pomfrey segurando Anne pelos ombros enquanto McGonagall puxava os morcegos.

- Eu não sei como é que eu fiz aquilo! – Exasperou-se Steve. – Acho que não tenho muito jeito com essas coisas, afinal. – Era um tanto estranho ver aquele garoto grandão andando de ombros caídos, desajeitado e moribundo.

- Não se preocupe – consolou-o Ginny, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo, que se encontrava acima da cabeça da garota -, você só é um _pouquinho_ desajeitado. Tenho certeza que com a prática você vai ficar ótimo.

- Mas já estamos no terceiro ano! – Lamuriou Steve. – Acho que vou desistir dessa coisa de ser bruxo. Vou voltar pra minha escola antiga, de trouxas, e vou ser um engenheiro, que nem meus pais.

- Mas você gosta tanto de Hogwarts! E das aulas, e de fazer feitiços, e até de poções! Aliás, você é muito bom em Poções. O Snape só não te diz isso porque você é da Grifinória. – Lembrou Ginny, sorrindo para o amigo enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores frios do castelo.

- Você está sendo gentil, Ginny, como sempre. – Disse Steve, cabisbaixo.

- Não é porque sou gentil que sou mentirosa! – Bronqueou Ginny. - Você é ótimo em Poções, e eu sei que você adora isso. Basta você praticar um pouquinho mais os feitiços e ficará tudo bem. Você pode ser um professor de Poções, ou trabalhar no St. Mungus, na seção em que se preparam remédios, antídotos e essas coisas todas.

Steve pareceu encantado com a idéia.

- É, acho que você tem razão, Ginny. – Disse o garoto, sorrindo animado.

- Claro que eu tenho razão! – Respondeu Ginny, revirando os olhos. – Já tem dois _embrenheiros_ na sua família, está de bom tamanho.

Steve sorriu e não se preocupou em corrigir a amiga. Para ele, ela era bastante divertida, inclusive quando errava sem querer os termos trouxas.

- EI! Ginny! – Era Neville, ele vinha correndo desajeitado em direção à garota. Pela primeira vez, Ginny notou que ele e Steve tinham muita coisa em comum. – Eu estava te procurando!

- Bem, me achou! Este é Steve. Steve, esse é Neville. Ele é do mesmo ano que o meu irmão, o Rony.

- Ah, alô! – Cumprimentou Neville, ajeitando a mochila no ombro e apertando a mão estendida de Steve. – Er...posso falar a sós com você, Ginny?

- Bom, vou indo, a gente se vê! – Despediu-se Steve, vendo que estava sobrando. – Tchau Ginny.

- Até mais, Steve. – Acenou Ginny, e então se virou pra Neville. – E aí? O que é? - Neville estava corado e parecia encontrar muita dificuldade em pronunciar algo. – Por que você está mudo? Está engasgado? – Ela começou a dar tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- N-não. – Respondeu ele, se desvencilhando dos tapinhas. - Eu só..._queriatefazerumconvite._

- O que? Não entendi. – Disse Ginny, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu queria te fazer um convite. – Desembuchou Neville, olhando pro chão.

- Que convite? – Perguntou ela, divertida. – Não é algo do _fale_, é? Eu já disse pra Hermione que isso é loucura, ninguém vai levar a sério, nem os elfos! Aliás, eles adoram trabalhar, servir e...

- Quer ir comigo ao baile?

Ginny arregalou os olhos e sentiu as bochechas corarem.

- Quero dizer, como amigos! – Apressou-se a explicar Neville. – Eu convidei a Hermione, mas ela disse que já tinha um par.

- Oh. Bem...

Seria melhor ir com um amigo do que ir com um desconhecido que poderia ter segundas intenções. Ou pior, ficar sozinha. Pensou Ginny. No entanto ela ainda tinhas certas esperanças...

- Posso te responder depois?

- Claro – respondeu Neville, bem mais aliviado por ter desabafado.

- Então tá, a gente se fala. – Sorriu Ginny, seguindo para a mesa da Grifinória. Quase trombou com Harry, que estava distraído acenando para Cho Chang, a apanhadora e capitã do time de quadribol da Corvinal.

.

Nada, nenhum acontecimento, gesto, ou algo similar, deu a entender que Harry convidaria Ginny para ser seu par no baile. A garota procurou encontrá-lo diversas vezes no dia, durante os intervalos das aulas e depois durante o jantar, mas em nenhum momento ele disse algo de diferente pra ela. Na verdade, tudo o que ele disse fora "oi" quando ela passou por ele, Rony e Mione na saída da aula de Feitiços. Nas outras três vezes que ela o viu, ele apenas acenou sem nenhuma emoção.

Ginny estava acostumada com isso e não se martirizava, como quando tinha onze anos. Ela e Harry não eram amigos, eram apenas conhecidos. Ele sempre a tratava com educação, mas nada mais. O problema era que agora estava instalado em Hogwarts um clima diferente entre meninos e meninas, mas esse clima parecia não afetar Harry. Ele não havia convidado ninguém e parecia não notar que várias garotas o olhavam sugestivamente. Ginny sabia que essas meninas só estavam interessadas nele porque ele era o quarto campeão, e achava injusto demais ele convidar uma delas.

Entretanto, Ginny acabou concluindo que seria mais fácil Snape dar aulas de dança para os alunos do que Harry convidá-la para o baile. E seu ânimo afundou com isso. Ainda mais ao imaginar quem seria o par de Harry.

O jeito seria ir com Neville mesmo. Com certeza ele pisaria em seus pés e dançaria tão bem quanto um arbusto enfeitiçado, mas era isso ou ficar na sala comunal lendo um livro enquanto Harry e seu par dançavam animados ao som de As Esquisitonas.

Pensando em como daria um jeito pra melhorar seu vestido, que mais parecia uma cortina antiga, Ginny foi até a biblioteca pegar um livro pra fazer um extenso trabalho de Herbologia. Não ficou surpresa ao encontrar Hermione lá.

- Se divertindo? – Perguntou Ginny, com um sorriso debochado parecido com o de Fred e Jorge.

- Bastante – respondeu Hermione, erguendo os olhos de um livro enorme. Ginny não encontrou sarcasmo nenhum na voz da amiga. – E você?

- Quase morrendo de tédio – respondeu a garota, sentando ao lado da amiga. – Me ajuda com isso aqui? Preciso achar um livro pra poder fazer.

- Ah, conheço um livro ótimo sobre Karferos, espera aí. – E embrenhou-se nas estantes repletas de livros.

Nada parecia mais entediante para Ginny do que escrever um pergaminho de sessenta centímetros sobre os dez principais usos para as folhas da Karferos.

- Aqui – Hermione havia voltado, segurando um enorme livro empoeirado. – Neste aqui você encontra tudo.

- Valeu, Mione. – Agradeceu Ginny, pegando o livro. Foi até a Madame Pince, emprestou o livro com ela e o guardou na mochila. – Você já vem? – Perguntou à Mione.

- Hum...não sei, eu queria dar mais uma revisada na última aula de feitiços, porque a teoria iria me ajudar a pegar o jeito e...

- Ah, deixa disso! Vamos lá pra sala comunal, amanhã você vê essa teoria aí.

- Mas, Ginny...

- Tsc, mas nada. Vem, vamos. – E juntou a mochila de Mione, guardando tudo dentro, de qualquer jeito, e entregando-a para a garota. – Você vive enfurnada nessa biblioteca, credo.

Com as mochilas pesadas sobre os ombros, Ginny e Hermione seguiram pelos corredores frios do castelo até o sétimo andar. Passaram pelo buraco do retrato e encontraram a sala comunal quente e apinhada de alunos. Harry e Rony estavam sentados no tapete, bem próximos da lareira, jogando xadrez.

- Pelo visto já fizeram todas as tarefas – comentou Hermione, também sentando no chão, perto deles; Ginny sentou-se ao seu lado.

Os garotos fingiram não ouvir a indireta da amiga, mostrando-se bastante concentrados no jogo.

Sentadas num sofá próximo à Hermione e Gina, Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil conversavam sobre o Baile de Inverno entre risinhos.

- Ei – começou Ginny -, Neville me disse que você tem um par para o baile. Quem é? – Cochichou ela para Mione.

Hermione pareceu bem desconfortável de repente.

- O que leva você e o Neville a conversarem sobre meus relacionamentos?

_- Relacionamentos?_ – Repetiu Ginny.

- Não mude de assunto.

- Você é que está fugindo do assunto! – Apontou Ginny. – Vamos, me conta quem é.

Hermione olhou para os lados e então cochichou, sem olhar pra Ginny:

- Vítor Krum.

- _O que?_

- Psiu! Fala baixo – avisou Mione, quando Rony e Harry lançaram olhares pra elas.

- Eu não sabia que você o conhecia! – Continuou Ginny, incrédula.

- Mas eu não o conheço. Ele me procurou semana passada, lá na biblioteca, e me disse que ele só ia lá pra me ver. – Nesse momento as bochechas da garota se tornaram tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos de Ginny. – Aí ele me convidou pra ir ao baile, e eu aceitei.

- Uau – foi tudo o que Ginny conseguiu dizer.

- Mas por que o Neville foi te contar isso? – Perguntou Mione, procurando se afastar do assunto Krum.

- Bem, ele me contou que tinha te convidado pra ir ao baile com ele, mas que você disse que já tinha um par. Daí ele me convidou. – Não havia em seu tom nem um pingo de entusiasmo.

- E o que você respondeu?

- Que eu daria a resposta depois.

Hermione ficou quieta por um minuto, lançou um olhar a Harry, completamente absorto na partida de xadrez, e então disse, bastante cautelosa:

- Acho que você deveria aceitar, sabe? O baile está próximo e já está todo mundo com um par, não vai sobrar ninguém.

- Hum – resmungou Ginny.

- O Harry é meio distraído, e anda com a cabeça cheia de coisas, com o Torneio e tal. – Continuou Mione, gentilmente.

- É, eu sei – se limitou a responder Ginny. Não havia porque negar ou se fazer de desentendida. Hermione sabia de seus sentimentos.

- Eu acho que você deveria ir ao baile e se divertir, ser você mesma o tempo todo. Você é engraçada, forte, doce. Mas perto do Harry você é outra. Ele praticamente não sabe quem você é.

- Esse papo está muito meloso pro meu gosto – reclamou Ginny.

- Eu estou falando sério! – Bronqueou Hermione. – Ele não tem culpa de não reparar em você, já que ele não sabe quem é você de verdade. A imagem que ficou de você pra ele é a da irmãzinha do Rony que tinha uma paixonite por ele.

- Eu não culpo ele – respondeu Ginny, irritada, observando Harry bagunçar os cabelos inconscientemente.

- Eu sei que não – afirmou Hermione, num tom de desculpa. – Só quero dizer que você tem que ser você mesma o tempo todo, e não mudar completamente quando Harry está por perto. E pra isso, você tem que parar de estar sempre à espera dele. Vá com outro ao baile, saia com outros, se divirta.

- Você acha que é só paixonite? – Perguntou Ginny, após algum tempo.

- Não – respondeu Hermione prontamente.

Ginny também achava que não. Ainda mais quando seus olhos se encontravam com os de Harry e ela sentia um frio na barriga que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura.

.

Estava tudo combinado. Ginny iria ao baile com Neville. O garoto ficou bastante entusiasmado quando Ginny o procurou, dizendo que aceitava o convite. Quanto ao vestido, Ginny conseguiu, com a ajuda de Hermione, dar uma boa ajeitada na cortina velha.

Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o baile e as aulas terminariam logo na próxima sexta, o que significava que os alunos teriam uma semana de férias antes do baile.

Ginny seguia até os dormitórios pra guardar a mochila e descer pra jantar. Passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda e já ia subindo as escadas quando avistou Rony, sentado em uma poltrona e com cara de paisagem. Pensou que o irmão estivesse apenas pensando em alguma coisa, então subiu as escadas, deixou a mochila no dormitório e desceu de volta a sala comunal. Rony continuava no mesmo lugar, alheio a quem passava por ele. Ginny se aproximou e parou de frente pra ele. Rony nem sequer piscou.

- Ei? Por que você está com essa cara?

Rony apenas olhou pra ela, meio embasbacado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ginny, cutucando o ombro do irmão. – Anda, desembucha.

- Eu convidei a Fleur Delacour pra ir ao baile comigo – respondeu Rony, com uma voz estranhamente aguda.

- E?

- Ela nem me respondeu!

Ginny sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir ao imaginar Rony com cara de tacho parado em frente à garota. Engoliu o riso e passou a consolar o irmão, dando batidinhas no ombro dele.

- Bem, poderia ter sido pior, certo? – Disse ela, num tom de voz baixo que ela julgou ser reconfortante. – Ela poderia ter rido, dito um grande não, ter comunicado a todo mundo só pra gozar com a sua cara. – Essas pareciam serem palavras encorajadoras para Ginny. Rony continuava com o rosto branco, como quem fosse vomitar a qualquer instante. – Se ela tivesse gargalhado e gritado "não" a essa hora todos estariam rindo. Então não precisa se preocupar, porque poderia ter sido pior e você pode...

- Que aconteceu, Rony? – Era Harry. Ginny notou que ele parecia meio emburrado.

Rony, meio horrorizado, olhou pro amigo e disse:

- Por que fiz aquilo? Não sei o que me obrigou a fazer aquilo!

- O quê? – Perguntou Harry, sem entender nada. Ginny achou melhor explicar ela mesma.

- Ele... hum... convidou Fleur Delacour para ir ao baile. – Contou, mordendo as bochechas para não rir.

- Você o quê? – Surpreendeu-se Harry.

- Não sei o que me obrigou a fazer aquilo! – Exclamou Rony outra vez. – Quem é que eu estava fingindo que era? Havia gente, a toda volta, fiquei maluco, todo mundo olhando! Eu estava passando por ela no saguão de entrada, Fleur estava parada conversando com Diggory, e uma coisa parece que se apoderou de mim, e convidei!

Rony enterrou o rosto nas mãos e ficou murmurando algo inaudível. Ginny continuava com os tapinhas, procurando olhar para os lados pra não rir.

- A garota olhou pra mim como se eu fosse um verme ou coisa parecida. Nem me respondeu. E então... não sei... parece que recuperei o juízo e me mandei dali.

- Ela é parte veela – disse Harry. – Você tinha razão, a avó dela era veela. Não foi sua culpa, aposto como você passou na hora em que ela estava jogando charme para Diggory e você foi atingido, mas ela está perdendo tempo. Ele vai levar Cho.

Rony levantou a cabeça e Ginny olhou pra Harry, parando finalmente com os tapinhas e sorrindo pra disfarçar a vontade de rir do irmão.

- Eu acabei de convidá-la para ir comigo – disse Harry sem emoção -, e ela me contou.

Ginny de repente parara de sorrir. Ela não imaginava que Harry estava interessado em chamar alguma garota. E pela cara emburrada dele, ela deduziu que ele ficara bem chateado com a recusa de Cho.

- Isso é uma piração – disse Rony -, somos os únicos que não têm ninguém, bem, tirando o Neville. Ei, adivinha que ele convidou? Mione!

- Quê! – Exclamou Harry, completamente distraído pela surpreendente notícia.

- É, eu sei! – disse Rony, um pouco da cor voltando ao seu rosto quando ele começou a rir. – Neville me contou depois da aula de Poções! Disse que ela sempre foi muito legal, que o ajudava nos estudos, mas Mione falou que já estava indo com alguém. Há! Como se fosse! Ela só não queria ir com o Neville... quero dizer, quem iria querer?

- Não! – Disse Ginny aborrecida. – Não ria...

Naquele instante Hermione vinha passando pelo buraco do retrato.

- Por que vocês dois não foram jantar? – Perguntou ela, vindo se reunir ao grupo.

- Porque... ah, parem de rir você dois... porque as garotas que eles convidaram acabaram de recusar o convite! – Disse Ginny.

Isso fez os dois calarem a boca.

- Obrigado, Ginny – disse Rony azedo.

- Todas as garotas bonitas já estão ocupadas, Rony? – Perguntou Hermione com um ar superior. – A Heloísa Midgen está começando a parecer bem bonita, agora, não está não? Bem, tenho de que vocês vão encontrar em algum lugar alguém que queira vocês.

Ginny não sabia do que eles estavam falando, na verdade ela estava distraída demais lançando olhares pra Harry, que parecia distraído e emburrado sentado na poltrona.

- Hermione, Neville tem razão, você é uma garota...

- Bem observado – respondeu ela com azedume.

- Então você poderia acompanhar um de nós!

- Não, não poderia – retorquiu Hermione.

- Ah, vai – disse ele impaciente -, precisamos de pares, vamos fazer um papel realmente idiota se não tivermos nenhum, todos os outros têm...

Seguiu uma pequena discussão entre Rony e Mione. Ela disse que já tinha um par, mas que não contaria quem é. Rony não acreditou nela, disse que ela estava mentindo. Harry parecia enfezado demais pra notar a pequena briga dos amigos e Ginny ainda estava surpresa por descobrir que Harry estava interessado em Cho Chang.

Hermione acabou subindo muito zangada para os dormitórios.

- Ela está mentindo - sentenciou Rony, acompanhando-a com o olhar.

- Não está, não – disse Ginny baixinho.

- Quem é a pessoa, então?

- Não vou dizer, não é da sua conta.

- Certo – disse ele, que parecia ofendidíssimo -, essa história está ficando idiota. Ginny, você pode ir com o Harry e eu vou...

- Não posso – respondeu Ginny, sentindo o estômago revirar e as bochechas corarem. – Estou indo com... com Neville. Ele me convidou quando Hermione disse não e eu achei... bem... de outro jeito eu não poderia ir, não estou no quarto ano. – Ela parecia infelicíssima, e Harry parecia nem ouvir a conversa deles. – Acho que vou descer para jantar – e dizendo isso, se levantou e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, de cabeça baixa.

Se ela não tivesse aceitado o pedido de Neville, ela estaria indo com Harry ao baile! Ela queria tanto isso, esperou até o último momento para que ele a convidasse. Sua vontade era dizer a Neville uma desculpa qualquer e depois dizer a Harry que iria com ele. Mas isso era algo bem indigno, e ela não o faria.

Se bem que, pensou ela, descendo as escadas até o Salão Principal, não fora Harry quem a convidara. Na verdade, ele nem olhou pra ela quando Rony sugeriu que eles fossem juntos! Ele estava ocupado demais pensando em Cho Chang e remoendo o fato da garota não ter aceitado seu pedido. E pelo jeito dele, Ginny julgou que não fora apenas um pedido aleatório que ele fez a Cho. Ele deveria ter ficado dias planejando o pedido, e isso significava que ele estava interessado nela. O estômago de Ginny revirou quando ela sentou à mesa da Grifinória, e não teve nada a ver com o cheiro da comida.

Quer dizer que enquanto ela estava esperando, como uma idiota, ele a convidar pro baile, ele estava planejando como convidar a Cho? As orelhas de Ginny ficaram vermelhas de raiva com esse pensamento. E enquanto comia o purê de batatas com muita má vontade, a garota concluiu que Hermione estava certíssima, ela deveria seguir em frente e parar de ficar o tempo todo esperando por Harry. Era um comportamento bobo e inútil, ainda mais quando ele estava interessado em outra garota.

.

Quando o trimestre acabou, os alunos não se preocuparam em fazer os deveres durante as férias. Pelo contrário. Aproveitaram a semana que antecedeu o Natal brincando de jogar bolas de neve uns nos outros, conversando em frente às lareiras de suas salas comunais, jogando xadrez e Snap Explosivo. Tudo menos mexer nas mochilas esquecidas nos dormitórios.

Ginny ajudou Steve com alguns feitiços, e o menino parecia aprender melhor estando com uma amiga do que com um professor.

Luna Lovegood, uma terceiranista da Corvinal bem excêntrica que Ginny conhecia desde o primeiro ano, andava meio sozinha pelo castelo; pelo jeito a sua personalidade afugentava muitos alunos, mas a garota não demonstrava se importar. Ginny adorava a sinceridade de Luna, o modo sonhador como ela via as coisas e as excentricidades que ela dizia, principalmente sobre a revista O Pasquim, da qual seu pai era editor. Ginny se divertia com Luna, gostava dela e odiava o modo como os outros alunos a tratavam, por isso passou grande parte do tempo ao seu lado.

Um pensamento insistente não deixava de importunar Ginny. Desde o dia em que ela ouviu Harry dizer que havia convidado Cho pra ir ao baile, ela não parava de pensar que ele gostava da garota. Ainda mais que duas vezes ela viu Cho acenar empolgadíssima pra Harry, que retribuiu no mesmo nível. Ginny vinha começando a imaginar que Cho passou por uma situação parecida com a dela: só não escolheu ir com Harry ao baile porque já tinha dito sim pra outra pessoa.

Ginny, ao contrário da maioria das meninas de Hogwarts, não via muita graça em Cedrico Diggory, e estava começando a imaginar que Cho não estava tão entusiasmada assim em ser o par do garoto. E isso a levava a pensar que Cho gostava de Harry, assim como Harry gostava de Cho. Isso por si só já dava uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago de Ginny. Mas essa situação piorava ao imaginar que, depois do Baile de Inverno, era bem capaz de Harry e Cho começarem a sair juntos.

Ginny nunca havia saído com alguém, e gostava de saber que Harry também não. Mas, pelo visto, essa condição dele mudaria logo, logo. Essa constatação deixava Ginny muito chateada, porque, por mais que este pensamento fosse infantil, ela gostaria que seu primeiro beijo fosse com Harry.

Tudo bem que ela havia decidido seguir os conselhos de Hermione e parar de ficar sempre a espera de Harry, mas isso não significava que ela deixaria de gostar dele ou que ela fosse perder as esperanças de um dia ficar com ele. _No fundo, Ginny estaria sempre esperando, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse isso._

.

Era quarta-feira à noite e faltavam quatro dias para o Natal e o Baile de Inverno. A sala comunal da Grifinória estava na maior balburdia. Os alunos, após o jantar, haviam se reunido ali pra jogar conversa fora e se esquentar depois de passar o dia todo brincando de guerra de neve.

Ginny brincava com Bichento, jogando um novelo de lã para o gato e puxando por um fio quando o gato estava prestes a pegar. Hermione, sentada na poltrona atrás de Ginny, lia um volumoso livro intitulado _Mil e uma utilidades para as flores de Vérberer. _Harry e Rony disputavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo, e a cada explosão do baralho Bichento dava um pulo, fazendo Ginny gargalhar.

A sala foi esvaziando aos poucos, e quando deram onze horas Hermione subiu para os dormitórios bocejando, não sem antes lembrar Harry que ele deveria dar uma olhada no ovo que continha a pista para a segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Harry prometeu que daria uma olhada antes de dormir.

Ginny, que havia acordado perto da hora do almoço, ficou brincando com Bichento até tarde. Só depois que Rony fora dormir e Harry pegou o ovo e o levou para a sala comunal para dar uma olhada é que a garota resolveu ir se deitar. Tomou um banho quente no banheiro do dormitório feminino, vestiu um pijama e se deitou.

O sono demorou a vir, e quando havia acabado de adormecer ouviu um barulho vindo do seu malão. Abriu os olhos no escuro e não enxergou nada. Sentou, alcançou a varinha na mesinha de cabeceira e sussurrou "Lumus".

Bichento estava dentro do malão de Ginny, provavelmente procurando pelo novelo de lã. Preguiçosamente a garota se levantou, pegou o gato e saiu do dormitório, empunhando a varinha.

- Bichento feio. O novelo não está nas minhas coisas. – Disse Ginny, afagando os pêlos do gato. – Vou te deixar aqui, e vê se dorme. Está frio e eu quero voltar pra minha cama.

Descalça, Ginny desceu até a sala comunal a fim de deixar o gato numa das poltronas. Havia um resquício de fogo na lareira, iluminando parcialmente a sala. Ginny ia deixar Bichento na poltrona em frente à lareira, mas levou um susto quando viu Harry sentado nela, cochilando. Sua cabeça pendia pra trás e seus óculos tinham escorregado para o meio do nariz. Ginny viu que o ovo estava em seu colo.

"Nox" sussurrou Ginny, e a luz na ponta da varinha se apagou. Bichento pulou de seu colo e foi se enroscar no tapete bem em frente da lareira. Ginny olhou pra Harry e se aproximou para acordá-lo e mandar que fosse se deitar. Porém, quando estava parada ao lado dele, se pegou observando-o de perto. Ela nunca tinha a chance de olhar pra ele à vontade sem que a atitude parecesse suspeita. Na verdade, ela evitava ficar olhando pra ele pra não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Viu os cabelos negros dele completamente bagunçados, os óculos fora do lugar e os lábios colados e um impulso tomou conta dela. Olhou para o alto das escadas e aprumou o ouvido pra ver se ouvia algum ruído. Nada.

Olhou pra ele novamente e seu estômago revirou ansioso com o que viria a seguir. Ginny sorriu, mal acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer. Mas, pensou ela, ninguém ficaria sabendo e ela não teria outra chance.

Segurou com uma mão os cabelos vermelhos em um rabo de cavalo e abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu a respiração de Harry acariciar sua pele e rezou pra que ele não acordasse. Que desculpa ela daria? Olhou para os lábios dele e passou a língua pelos seus, umedecendo-os. Com os olhos abertos, pra não perder nenhum detalhe, Ginny aproximou-se lenta e cuidadosamente até que seus lábios relassem nos de Harry. Era macio, pensou ela, com os lábios relando nos dele. Lançou um olhar para os olhos dele e viu que estava tudo bem, então pressionou mais um pouco os lábios. A respiração dele fez cócegas no nariz dela e, com os lábios cobrindo os de Harry, Ginny sentiu um arrepio. Será que ele também se arrepiou?

Ginny se afastou um pouquinho, com um sorriso nervoso dançando nos lábios. Olhou pra Harry e ele parecia sereno, dormindo profundamente.

Cuidadosamente, Ginny repetiu gesto, cobrindo carinhosamente os lábios de Harry com os seus. Era seu primeiro beijo, e o dele também. Esse fato lançou uma carga de satisfação nos pensamentos de Ginny. Ela fora a primeira a beijar ele, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo, foram os seus lábios que tocaram os dele primeiro. Sorriu com os lábios ainda colados nos dele, e se afastou. Agradeceu mentalmente pelo sono de Harry ser pesado. Tocou os lábios dele com um dedo e outro arrepio passou por seu corpo. Ela gostava daquela sensação.

Virou-se e encontrou os olhos de Bichento fitando-a.

- Isso fica entre eu e você, certo Bichento? – Sussurrou Ginny.

O gato olhou pra ela por mais um segundo e então deitou a cabeça no tapete, se acomodando para dormir.

Ginny subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino e, quando estava lá no topo da escada, lançou um feixe de fagulhas num livro que se encontrava na mesinha ao lado de Harry. O livro caiu no chão e Harry acordou assustado, olhando para os lados. Ginny ficou lá escondida, observando-o se espreguiçar, levantar, recolher o ovo e seguir para os dormitórios masculinos.

Naquela noite, Ginny não conseguiu dormir. A adrenalina ainda estava no seu corpo e a sensação do arrepio era boa demais, ela não queria esquecê-la.

.

E realmente não a esqueceu. Sempre se lembrava do arrepio que sentiu ao beijar Harry.

Quando, no Baile de Inverno, ela se viu sozinha observando Harry olhando pra Cho, e Miguel Corner passou a fazer companhia pra ela, Ginny se perguntou se sentiria aquele mesmo arrepio se beijasse outro garoto. Sua dúvida foi respondida dias depois, durante um passeio a Hogsmeade. Miguel havia sido muito legal, era engraçado e demonstrava gostar dela, então quando ele fez menção de beijá-la, Ginny não viu nada de errado nisso. Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo arrepio, que não veio.

Não veio aquele dia e nem em nenhum outro, nem com Miguel e nem com Dino. E Ginny nunca esqueceu o arrepio, assim como nunca deixou de gostar de Harry.

Por isso, quando ela estava no quinto ano em Hogwarts e, depois de uma partida de quadribol em que Grifinória saiu vitoriosa e ela apanhara o pomo, ela não pensou duas vezes quando correspondeu ao inesperado beijo de Harry. Ela sempre quis, nunca desistiu, nunca esqueceu a sensação de ter os lábios dele nos dela. E ela sentiu o arrepio, todas as vezes em que eles se beijaram.

Ginny pensou que nunca contaria que na verdade seu primeiro beijo fora com Harry, mas quando o primeiro filhos deles, James Sirius Potter, nasceu e Harry, encantado, beijou a testa de Ginny, agradeceu emocionado e disse que adorava ter passado por essa e outras experiências com ela, Ginny não resistiu em dizer, com um sorriso debochado:

- Inclusive o primeiro beijo, né?

Harry ergueu os olhos do filho, mamando aninhado no colo da mãe, e franziu o cenho para a esposa.

- Do que você tá falando? – Perguntou ele, tirando uma mecha vermelha de cabelos grudados na testa suada de Ginny.

- Oras, do nosso primeiro beijo – respondeu Ginny. Nem depois de passar por um parto ela perdia o senso de humor.

- Como assim? Do nosso primeiro beijo, você quer dizer? Aquele dia, na frente de todo mundo, depois da partida de quadribol que você...

- Não, não desse - interrompeu-o Ginny, impaciente. – Do outro.

- Que outro? – Harry começava a sorrir, olhando desconfiado pra Ginny.

James fez um barulhinho enquanto mamava, mexendo as mãozinhas com os olhos fechados.

- Do nosso primeiro beijo, quanto eu tinha treze e você catorze anos. – Contou Ginny, sorrindo travessa para o marido. – Você cochilou lá na sala comunal e eu te beijei.

Harry parecia confuso, mas sorria olhando pra Ginny com um ar de quem acha graça.

- Quer dizer que você me agarrou enquanto eu dormia inocentemente?

- É, mais ou menos – disse Ginny, fazendo graça. – Algum problema quanto a isso?

- Nenhum, mas bem que você poderia ter me acordado pra gente poder aproveitar melhor.

Ginny riu e deu um tapinha no braço do marido. James mamava alheio à conversa dos pais.

- Depois você vai ter que me contar os detalhes, Ginny...

- Que detalhes? Foi um beijinho apenas.

- Foi meu primeiro beijo, eu tenho o direito de saber detalhes! - Reclamou ele, num tom brincalhão.

James terminou de mamar e Harry o pegou no colo enquanto Ginny ajeitava a blusa. O bebê ressonava, já pegando no sono. Harry sorriu olhando o rosto do filho, e então se virou pra Ginny. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou carinhosamente.

Com um sorriso, Ginny sentiu o já familiar _arrepio._


End file.
